Father
by darkangel8950
Summary: He didn't need a prince right this moment, because right now, Tamaki Suoh had just been given a precious little princess that he had already fallen in love with as soon as she was born. A series of ONESHOTS centered around everyone's favorite Host Club king becoming a father. Its better than it sounds, please give it a try!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and any Ocs used.**

Chapter 1- She's born

There were many things Tamaki held close to his heart; the moment he finally got to see his mother again, the night he proposed to Haruhi, the day he got to introduce her to his own mother, their wedding, and finally the moment his beloved wife told him he would become a father.

He smiled fondly as he went through the moment in his mind.

_**Flashback**_

___Tamaki groaned slightly as he rolled over in bed, throwing his arm in the direction his wife's body was, only to be met with the coldness of an empty space. Groggily, he opened his violet eyes ever so slightly to stare at her side of the bed, there was still an indention where her body had been lying, but other than that, there was no indication that she had ever been there._

_ He yawned as he slowly sat up in bed and stretched his arms above his head before slowly placing them on either side of him as he looked throughout their spacious room, expecting her to be sitting in her favorite chair by the book shelf, going through one of her law books, she had been doing this for many nights since she got into law school a few years ago, after they had gotten married._

_ The blonde man frowned slightly when he saw she wasn't there, and then his eyes moved over to their bathroom a little ways away from the book shelf, finally noticing it was cracked open slightly, golden light pouring out from it, "Haruhi?" he called, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and walking towards the bathroom._

_ He paused outside the door and listened intently, his forehead creased in concern as the sound of retching reached his ears. "Haruhi?" he called again, more worriedly this time as the retching got louder suddenly; slowly, he pushed open the door and stepped into the master bathroom, only to rush to the woman at the sight of her with her head in the toilet._

_ He carefully pulled her now shoulder length hair back out the way as he crouched next to her, one hand slowly rubbing her back in a small sign of comfort as she emptied the rest of her stomach into the white bowl._

_ With a final cough, she shakily reached up and flushed it all down the pipes as she pulled her head away from the toilet, she sat back on the floor, her face pale with sickness as she looked at him, __"Tamaki," she said tiredly, "you should go back to bed, I have a feeling I'll be here for little while." she grumbled, reaching up and holding her aching head as he scooted closer, pulling her smaller body into his own._

_ The man shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Its my duty as your husband to be with you, especially when you're sick." he said as she placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her still shaking arms around his torso, "Haruhi, this is the fourth time this week you've emptied your stomach, don't tell me its food poisoning again. I may have believed that the first few times, but by the third time it seemed unrealistic." he told her._

_ Haruhi sighed and pressed her forehead in the crevice between his shoulder and neck, his cold skin there was comforting to her at the moment while she remained silent, he continued, "Kyoya told me you went to the hospital the other day, what's wrong? Are you very ill?" he asked, concerned._

_ She was silent for a few more moments before slowly leaning away from him and looking in his eyes, she cleared her throat, "Um, do you remember the night, a month ago, when we were watching the last Harry Potter movie, and you chased me up the stairs, calling me Hermione?" she laughed slightly at the memory while he blushed, he remembered that night. She cleared her throat again, "Well Ron," he laughed at this name, "there's going to be another Weasley at the Burrow." she said sheepishly._

_ Tamaki's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand what she was telling him, not fully getting the reference. She sighed at his expression, deciding to give him a second to comprehend what she was telling him._

_ The man blinked a few more times before his eyes suddenly grew wide and he hugged her tightly to himself, "A baby..! A baby, Haruhi!" he exclaimed in excitement, a large smile stretching across his face at the thought of him becoming a father._

_**End Flashback**_

__That had been eight months ago, when she was already a month along and barely showing. He smiled again as he thought of how she glowed now, her stomach full to bursting, their child due to come at any time of any day now.

They still didn't know the sex of the baby just yet, instead choosing to wait until it was finally born. He wasn't sure what Haruhi wanted, but he secretly hoped it was a boy. He knew how to raise a boy to be a gentleman, treating women with respect and showering them with love and devotion like he had done back in his school days. Perhaps he'd even continue with the Host Club whenever he got in Ouran, Tamaki hoped that was the case.

He looked across the breakfast table at his wife, she was munching on a piece of toast with some vanilla ice cream spread over the bread; her other hand holding onto a law book as her eyes raked over the pages almost hungrily. His eyes trained from her actions, to her incredibly pregnant belly, silently praying that he had a little prince in there, but deep down he knew that he'd love the child even if it were girl.

It would just be a little bit difficult to raise one..

Tamaki was brought out of his thoughts when Haruhi snapped her book shut and got up to put her dirty dish away, "How do you feel this morning?" he asked her after watching her place one hand on her back, he knew she was aching. He would be too if he had to carry around another being for nine months.

She turned to him with a reassuring smile; during her entire pregnancy, she had kept her hormones in check, refusing to show him any sign of anything that wasn't positive emotion, "I'm okay." she answered as she turned around and opened the dishwasher. She bent down and put it on the lower rack, and then stopped moving when she tried to stand up again.

Tamaki furrowed his brows as he watched her attempt to straighten herself up and turn back to him, "Haruhi..? Are you...alright?" he asked and stood up from his seat swiftly when her hands slowly reached towards her large belly, her face twisted into one of slight pain.

She stared at him, her dark brown eyes speaking volumes, "Tamaki- I think its time." she said breathlessly, her normal monotone suddenly panicky as she clutched her stomach.

His eyes widened drastically at her sentence, "T-time?" he stuttered, "Are- are you sure its t-time?" he slowly crossed the distance to her and gingerly placed his hands on her stomach and jumping a little bit at the very powerful kick he received from his child.

Haruhi took in a deep breath and reached out a hand to grip one of his own, "Either its time, or our child hates the both of us." she said before letting out a sudden yelp at an even bigger kick from the baby.

"Uh, o-okay, um.." he struggled with what exactly he was going to do at this time. He knew what he should do: call Kyoya and ask him to get a room ready for her, call their 'family' and tell them what was happening, call his father and her father to tell them that they were going to become grandparents, get her overnight bag, and have someone bring the car around; but at this moment, all his mind could process was 'Its time...I'm going to be a father...Haruhi is going to be a mother...Did we get everything we need?...Did we get the clothes?...Oh God, what if we forgot something important? Like diapers! Or blankets!' he suddenly found himself breathing deeply to try and calm down, his breathing matching his wife's.

The brown haired woman looked at her husband, Tamaki was only twenty years old, he looked almost exactly like he had back in high school; the only difference being the small stubble on his jaw line and the small, dark bags under his eyes from forcing himself to wake up with her at ungodly hours of the morning whenever she was sick or wanted something to eat. He looked like he was trying not to have a panic attack right there.

Wincing at another kick from the child, she held on tightly to the hand she still had in her fist, gaining his attention, "Tamaki, listen to me, okay? Everything is going to be okay." she squeezed his hand in what she was hoping was a comforting gesture, but it might have seemed more like she was in pain; which was true, "We can do this, honey, we've read just about every book on childbirth as well as parenting, we've got the names picked out, the room is ready for the baby, everything has already been taken care of remember?" he blinked as his breathing slowly returned to normal, and he nodded, "There's just one thing left to do." she said, and with that, she brought his hand to her stomach again just as the baby decided to kick once more.

Tamaki looked down at his hand on her stomach as she removed her own, placing it on her back once more as she started breathing deeply again; she was right, everything was indeed ready for this date. The date their child would finally come into the world.

Taking one last deep breath to steady himself for what was about to come throughout the entire day, he removed his hand and placed it on her back, steering her over to the seat she had occupied only minutes before, her law book still sitting next to her place mat, "Sit here, love." he instructed, gently guiding her to sit on the chair, "I have a call to make, then I'll get your bag and have someone bring a car around, alright?" he finally smiled about what was happening, leaning down, he kissed her temple as if to say 'Thank you', 'I love you', and 'I'm okay for now' all at the same time. He wouldn't believe the fact that they were going to be parents, at least not until he was actually staring down at the child he had helped his wife to create.

**Father**

Twelve hours.

Twelve hours filled with pain-laced grunts and groans as she tried to work with the medicine to make this birth as painless as possible.

Twelve hours as her husband sat obediently by her side, clutching her hand in a vice like grip as she squeezed just as hard, leaning in and whispering encouraging words to her whenever she sobbed about how she couldn't do it; occasionally leaning in to give her loving kisses on her tear and sweat soaked cheek or temple when she cried out in a particularly loud voice.

Twelve hours of agony filled cries by the brunette woman, quickly followed by french words of love as he quietly told her 'You can do it, I know you can', 'Everything will be alright in the end', and especially 'I love you so much'.

Twelve hours.

And suddenly, all at once, those twelve hours were so _worth it _as Haruhi gave one final push with the loudest, most strangled cry she had let out in all that time; only to quiet down almost completely as the sound of a baby's loud cry permeated the atmosphere of the delivery room.

The doctor that stayed crouched by Haruhi's feet cut the umbilical cord and passed the baby to a nurse next to him, who took the infant over to the small plastic tub where she and a few other nurses worked to clean off the still screaming child.

Tamaki watched anxiously as they gently scrubbed at the baby's sensitive skin, working to get the blood and goo off, at least until his wife's croaky voice got his attention, "Tamaki." she started, "What is it? A boy or a girl?" she asked breathlessly.

He turned to her and was about to answer her with an 'I don't know, love', until the nurse showed up with a clean, still screaming, bundle of joy wrapped in a light pink blanket, "Its a girl." the nurse told the new parents as she held the baby out to Tamaki.

He reached his hands out shakily to receive the little girl, their daughter, his daughter... Gingerly, he cradled the little pink bundle in his arms, gently soothing the crying infant with little 'Shh'ing sounds as he stared at her. The little girl had a head full of honey blonde hair, obviously his own, but with her mother's complexion, he just hoped she would open her tiny eyes so he could see who's irises she had gotten...

The baby finally quieted down enough that she slowly opened her incredibly wide eyes to stare up at her father.

Violet met violet as the two seemed to measure each other up, a very ridiculous thing considering one of them was a newborn while the other was an adult man; before the baby suddenly cooed at him and raised her chubby little arms up towards his face, a giddy, toothless smile stretching across her tiny, rosebud lips as her small fingers flexed toward him.

To him, she seemed to be saying 'Hi, daddy!' in her own little way.

Tamaki gazed at the infant in his arms with a look of wonder on his face, he was a father...Haruhi was a mother...And this little girl was their baby.

He felt small tears of joy spring in the corners of his eyes as he brought the girl up closer to his face, only to feel her tiny, soft skinned hands pat his cheeks multiple times as she gurgled at him, "Hello little one.." he smiled and laughed slightly at her before scooting his chair closer to Haruhi and placing the baby in her tired arms.

He watched as Haruhi smiled down at the little girl while the baby repeated the process of cooing, gurgling, and patting her in the face, "Hi baby girl." she sniffled and her husband knew she was close to crying in joy as well.

The same nurse who had handed their daughter to him, came up to the new family as Tamaki wrapped one arm around his wife's shoulders while placing his other one around the little bundle in her arms, "Have you folks picked a name yet?" she asked them.

They shared a look with each other before looking back to their new baby, and answering as if it had been rehearsed many times, "Sakura Anne Kotoko Suoh."

Tamaki vaguely heard the nurse tell them it was a beautiful name before she walked away, possibly to make a place for Sakura in the nursery that was just down the hall from the delivery room; but, he kept his gaze trained on his daughter as her wide eyes slowly started to blink themselves closed, a sign that she had had enough excitement for right now and was ready to sleep for a while longer, at least until she needed to eat. He gently raised the hand nearest to her and rubbed her tiny head a few times as she drifted off to sleep in her mother's arms.

He suddenly thought himself foolish for even thinking about having a little boy right this moment, a little prince that could continue his father's legacy at Ouran Academy. It wasn't like they were only to have one child for the rest of their lives so there was still the possibility of a son or another daughter coming into the picture, but he really shouldn't be thinking about that right now; not since his wonderful wife had just gone through twelve hours of labor just to bring one tiny girl into the world.

No, he didn't need a prince right this moment, because right now, Tamaki Suoh had just been given a precious little princess that he had already fallen in love with as soon as she was born.

There were many things Tamaki held close to his heart; the moment he finally got to see his mother again, the night he proposed to Haruhi, the day he got to introduce her to his own mother, their wedding, and the moment his beloved wife told him he would become a father.

But, the one moment he held the closest to his heart: the moment Sakura Anne Kotoko Suoh finally entered the world to bring joy and happiness to Tamaki and Haruhi Suoh.

**And there's chapter 1!**

**Sorry I've been gone for so long, guys, its been hectic trying to register for school and stuff. Plus, its gonna take a while longer to update my other stories because I'm only allowed to work on them during the weekends because I'll get distracted.**

**Anyways, please leave a review, I had a lot of fun typing this out and can't wait to start on the next chapter.**

**Don't flame.**

**-Zabby**


End file.
